L'Alchimiste Ecarlate à la Soul Society
by Ichihara
Summary: Suite des Dieux de la Mort et de la Guerre. Risque important de spoiler pour ceux qui suivent le manga papier. Crossover FMA Bleach toujours
1. L'arrivée

**Cette fic est la suite de Les dieux de la Mort et de la Guerre. On repart sur les aventures (ou mésaventures) de la pauvre Yue face à un (peut être deux) fous furieux. Je ne posterais la suite que si ça plait bien sûr. Il y aura sans doute référence à ma fic sur Bleach qui porte sur Yue, section Bleach, Quand se brise la glace. Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu Bleach mais qui n'en sont qu'aux premiers épisodes ou qui suivent la série papier, risque de SPOILER.**

**Bon bah, Yue est à moi, le reste à leurs auteurs respectifs**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cette histoire se déroule après une mission particulièrement difficile à Ishbala pour la jeune femme shinigami nommée Yue. Elle était de retour à la Soul Society.

Ce jour là, Yue lisait un livre sur les marches qui menaient au bâtiment principal de la onzième division. C'était un manga bizarre que Rukia lui avait ramené de Terre, et elle le dévorait littéralement. Le héros, un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés, était sur le point de sauver la fille qu'il aimait des griffes du méchant lorsque soudain…

- Yo, ça faisait longtemps.

Elle leva les yeux des images en noir et blanc pour observer l'homme qui venait de l'aborder. Elle croisa son regard, cet éclat doré… Elle se releva précipitamment, laissant tomber le livre sur mes marches et recula, horrifiée. Ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice qui barraient son œil gauche, cette fameuse cicatrice qui la brûlait encore. Et l'homme qui lui avait infligé cette blessure, ce brun aux cheveux longs attachés pas très musclé, les yeux dorés, celui qui était sensé vivre dans un autre monde, se tenait debout devant elle. Il avait un peu vieilli, et changé sa coiffure aussi. Il était beaucoup plus séduisant que la première fois où ils s'étaient vus, à Ishbala, mais arborait toujours ce sourire suffisant de prédateur. Et surtout, il semblait beaucoup plus fort. Yue fit volte face et s'enfonça dans le bâtiment.

- CAPITAINE !

Elle croisa, ou plutôt heurta Yumichika. Ce dernier était accompagné d'Ikkaku, qui les aida tous deux à se relever.

- Et bien Yue-chan, dit Yumichika en riant. Tu sembles bien pressée. Tu t'es enfin décidée à déclarer ton amour à notre capitaine ?

- Qui… Qui… Qui… bégaya t elle en s'accrochant à Yumichika, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

- Qui ? Toi normalement, non ? répliqua Ikkaku en baillant.

Yue fit non de la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle essayait de leur dire. Elle fit une dernière tentative.

- C'est Kimblee !

- Tu comptes avouer ton amour à Kimblee ? s'horrifia Yumichika.

- Mais non ! Se révolta Yue. Kimblee est là, dehors !

- QUOI ?.!

Le shinigami se précipita à la porte et vit qu'effectivement l'Alchimiste Ecarlate était debout devant l'escalier, mains dans les poches de son pantalon militaire, ayant enfilé pour une fois la veste qui allait avec. Il adressa un signe de la main au Shinigami, qui recula à son tour.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- C'est le type qui vous a agressé la bas ? demanda Ikkaku à Yue.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Leur dernier combat l'avait beaucoup marqué, voire même traumatisé. Elle repartit en courant à la recherche de Zaraki, tandis que Yumichika et Ikkaku restaient à observer l'alchimiste.

A son bureau, Zaraki rêvassait plus qu'il ne travaillait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à une Yue complètement paniquée.

- Capitaine ! On a un très gros problème !

Face au « problème » en question, Yue cachée derrière lui, Zaraki se demanda si tout le monde n'était pas devenu fou.

- C'est qui ce type ? demanda t il de mauvaise humeur. Un Ryoka ?

- Non, je suis bel et bien une âme, le corrigea Kimblee en souriant.

- Capitaine, l'interpella Yumichika discrètement. C'est lui qui…

Il posa son doigt sur son œil gauche, imitant la trace d'une cicatrice… Zaraki dégaina immédiatement son Zanpakuto en hurlant

- Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré !

Au final, il ne tua pas Kimblee parce que celui-ci s'était enfui. Yue avait d'ailleurs été très impressionnée par le magnifique saut qu'il avait effectué, avant d'hurler que si ils ne le rattrapaient pas maintenant, il allait tout exploser !

Dans les deux secondes qui suivaient, les quatre shinigamis s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du fuyard.

Yue arriva devant la maison des Kuchiki. Rukia était dehors, elle salua son amie lorsqu'elle la vit.

- Rukia ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu un… type bizarre ?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par bizarre ? Genre un mec de ta division ?

Yue version goutte derrière la tête.

- Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça… plutôt…

- Plus grand que toi, brun cheveux longs attachés, drôles de vêtements et des yeux couleur or ?

Yue lui lança un regard étonné.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Il est derrière toi.

Yue se raidit. Elle se tourna lentement et vit qu'effectivement, Kimblee se tenait derrière elle. Il lui sourit.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher, seulement l'autre type m'aurait tué avant que je puisse en placer une.

- Yue ? s'inquiéta Rukia en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

- Et si je dis non ? répondit Yue tendue. Ton frère ne serait pas dans les parages, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Nii-sama est à l'entraînement avec Renji…

- Ah…

Kimblee sortit les mains de ses poches et écarta les bras.

- Si tu as peur que je t'explose, je te rassures tout de suite, je ne le ferais pas.

Yue comprit néanmoins ce qui était sous entendu dans cette phrase « Pas tout de suite ».

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t elle sur la défensive.

- Je vais t'expliquer, à toi ainsi… qu'à tous les autres.

- Comment ça ?

Il remit la main dans sa poche et sortit une lettre. Yue la saisit et la parcourut rapidement. Son visage devint de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Comment ça, nouvel habitant de la Seireitei ! MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

- Je crains que non. Mais si vous me suivez, vous aurez la réponse à vos questions.

Il se détourna et partit en direction du Taisha. Yue ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis maudite, marmonna t elle en emboîtant le pas à l'alchimiste, main sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, tous étaient réunis sur deux lignes parallèles comme à leur habitude. On avait pris soin de séparer Kurotsuchi et Zaraki, sinon ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à tuer son collègue. Encore qu'à ce moment précis, ses envies de meurtre allaient plutôt à l'encontre de l'homme derrière Yamamoto. Ukitake et Kyouraku avaient déclaré tout net que cet homme était le diable incarné et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Byakuya s'étonnait même de le voir dans la Seireitei. Komamura grogna que même deux Zaraki étaient préférables à ce type. Le capitaine Unohana émit même une objection, ce qui était très rare. Mais le vieux Yamamoto n'en démordait pas.

- S'il est arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est sans doute pour une raison bien précise. Aussi va-t-il rester.

Murmures de désapprobation de la part de tous les capitaines. Yamamoto attendit que le silence revienne pour ajouter.

- D'autre part, un autre homme venant de son monde est arrivé en même temps que lui. Malheureusement mal en point, il est soigné à la quatrième division. Je ne vous le présenterais donc que plus tard.

Zaraki fronça les sourcils.

- Serait-ce ce fameux Roy Mustang ?

- Je ne dirais rien de plus aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Tous les capitaines se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais lorsque Zaraki voulut passer la porte, Yamamoto le rappela.

- Capitaine Zaraki, il nous faudra néanmoins quelqu'un pour veiller sur monsieur Kimblee.

Le capitaine de la onzième division n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hitsugaya s'était arrêté et observait leur commandant général comme s'il était devenu dingue.

- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas inclure cette… Bref ! Dans ma division ! N'oubliez pas qu'il a essayé de tuer deux de mes membres il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Il s'est écoulé plusieurs années depuis cet incident dans ce monde, il faut tourner la page, répliqua Yamamoto. Ses affaires ont déjà été envoyées à votre division.

Zaraki sortit en claquant la porte, l'air plus que furieux.

Yue attendait avec les lieutenants. Il se dirigea directement vers elle.

- Sous aucun prétexte, tu ne devras sortir sans ton Zanpakuto désormais. Même lorsque tu dormiras, je veux qu'il soit avec toi.

Yue lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que Kimblee Zolf est désormais membre de la onzième division, expliqua Hitsugaya d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Tous les lieutenants se révoltèrent à cette idée.

- Mais ce malade a déjà tenté de tuer Yue ! s'exclama Renji furieux. Il lui a fait cette cicatrice ! Il pense à quoi l'autre là haut !

- Je propose un assassinat rapide et sans preuve ce soir, dit Matsumoto d'une voix très menaçante.

- Je ne veux pas de ce type chez nous Ken-chan ! Ajouta Yachiru, la mine boudeuse.

- Rangiku-san, vous comptez réellement assassiner cet homme ? demanda Kira un peu inquiet.

- Et comment !

- Matsumoto, ça suffit, la réprimanda son capitaine. C'est malheureusement un ordre, et on ne peut rien contre.

La seule qui n'avait pas encore réagi c'était Yue. Elle fixait toujours son capitaine, tentant de comprendre la mauvaise blague qui venait de lui faire. Les autres la regardaient avec compassion. Enfin, elle détourna les yeux et partit en direction de la rivière, marchant d'un pas lent mais sûr.

Arrivée au bord de la rivière, elle s'immergea complètement dans l'eau, sans même prendre la peine d'ôter ses vêtements.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas l'eau, fit remarquer une voix grave dans son dos.

Yue sourit tristement et tourna la tête vers le capitaine Komamura.

- C'est un cas de force majeure. Si je ne me rafraîchis pas les idées, je sens que je vais…

Elle avait failli dire « exploser ». Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est sûr, maintenant que Kimblee allait vivre à quelques mètres d'elle, elle risquait réellement d'exploser.

La shinigami sortit de l'eau et repartit en direction de sa division, accompagnée du capitaine à tête de loup. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Une fois devant les portes de la onzième division, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yue et lui dit

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si cet homme tente quoi que ce soit contre vous, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là pour vous aider.

Elle s'inclina.

- Merci.


	2. Leçon 1: ne jamais fréquenter les fous

**J'ai oublié de préciser aussi, aucun risque que je ne finisse pas cette fic puisque je l'ai déjà fini! Deuxième chapitre sur sept. Merci Azzash **

-------------------------------------

Yue était partie directement à ses logements. Elle entra dans sa chambre et eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir Yachiru en train de sauter sur son lit.

- Yachiru-chan ! Que fais tu dans ma chambre ?

- Yue-chan semblait triste tout à l'heure, alors j'ai voulu venir lui remonter le moral ! Tu manges avec moi et Ken-chan ce soir ?

- C'est lui qui fait la cuisine ? demanda la shinigami.

Yachiru pouffa de rire.

- Mais nan, c'est Yumichika et Ikkaku.

Yue poussa un soupir de soulagement. Fallait dire que le capitaine n'était pas vraiment doué en ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères.

Les deux filles sortirent du baraquement en riant, quand Yue aperçut Kimblee droit devant elles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Yachiru s'éclipsait grâce au shunpo prévenir Zaraki.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ! Ici c'est le logement des femmes, alors dégage !

- Il n'y a plus de place dans les dortoirs des hommes, répliqua Kimblee avec un sourire peu engageant.

Yue serra le poing.

- T'as qu'à coucher dehors.

- On m'a déjà assigné une chambre.

Il désigna une fenêtre. Le cœur de Yue s'arrêta de battre.

- On… On… On va…

- Être voisins, oui… Ca va me rappeler de bons vieux souvenirs. Tu te souviens, ces tentes en toile à Ishbala, au beau milieu d'une guerre sanglante…

Yue secoua la tête, yeux fermés.

- Non je ne me souviens pas, je veux pas me souvenir ! Et je veux pas créer d'autres !

- C'était la première fois que je tuais un shinigami, continua Kimblee rêveur.

Il surprit le regard étonné de Yue.

- Oui, je savais qui ils étaient, comme je savais qui vous étiez. C'est… très fin un mur en toile.

Note à soi même, songer à apprendre la télépathie, songea Yue en soupirant. Et surtout, ne pas faire attention aux paroles d'un fou psychopathe.

Mais avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, il était devant elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

- J'ai dit au capitaine Yamamoto que je voulais me faire pardonner de mes crimes étant vivant, tu sais, murmura t il. C'est un homme très compréhensif, il m'a autorisé à tenter de me racheter auprès de toi.

Il caressa amoureusement la fine cicatrice qu'il avait infligé à Yue.

- Heureuse pour toi. répliqua sèchement Yue en reculant, ce qui fit rire Kimblee.

- Allons, il faudra bien te faire à ma présence, car à partir de demain, je ne te lâche plus.

- Bin voyons ! Tu veux pas dormir dans ma chambre tant que t'y es !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Yue sentit qu'elle allait craquer. Heureusement pour elle, une haute silhouette vint se glisser entre elle et Kimblee.

- Zolf Kimblee, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, je n'attends qu'un geste déplacé de votre part pour pouvoir vous tuer, dit calmement Zaraki, une lueur dangereuse brillant au fond de son œil noir.

- Ne dites pas ça, _capitaine_…

Kimblee insista un peu trop sur ce dernier mot. Le sourire aussi était en trop. Ils restèrent un moment à s'affronter du regard, au grand désarroi de Yue. Mais à la fin, même Kimblee ne put supporter la tension qui se dégageait du capitaine Zaraki.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier ceci, tête de nœud ! s'exclama Ikkaku qui venait d'arriver, son sabre sur l'épaule. Notre capitaine est le plus craint et redouté de toute la Soul Society. Et s'il a dit qu'il te tuerait, crois moi il le fera. Et ce jour là, tu ne pourras rien tenter.

Kimblee lança un regard noir à Ikkaku, le visage crispé par la fureur. Il contourna Zaraki et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Les shinigamis le regardèrent s'éloigner avec appréhension (sauf Zaraki qui semblait s'en foutre à présent). Des bruits d'explosions retentirent toute la nuit…

-----------------------------------

- Raaaaaaah sommeil… marmonna Yue, affalée sur une table dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ? s'inquiéta Matsumoto.

- Naaaaan ! L'autre débile qui me sert de voisin a fait sauter son lit, sa table de nuit, sa valise, son armoire, son plancher…

Rangiku soupira. Avec elles, il y avait Rukia, plongée dans la contemplation d'une brique de jus d'orange. Elle la tendit à Yue.

- Tiens, Ichigo m'a dit une fois que cette boisson redonnait de l'énergie, parce que c'était fait avec de la Vitaminecé.

- Vitaminecé ? demanda Matsumoto. C'est quoi ?

- Sans doute un fruit, puisqu'il y a marqué jus de fruits.

- Aaaah d'accord !

Yue saisit la brique avec gratitude. Rukia et Matsumoto durent partir rejoindre leur division, mais promirent que le prochain garde du corps de la jeune femme allait arriver. C'était une initiative de Yumichika en fait : pour éviter tout affrontement avec Kimblee, il fallait toujours que quelqu'un veille sur Yue. Elle pensait que c'était exagéré, mais à la surprise générale Zaraki avait approuvé l'idée.

Le suivant à la surveiller était Kira, mais il avait été retenu donc était en retard. Yue ne le remarqua même pas, trop occuper à s'énerver contre la brique de jus d'orange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir.

- Saleté ! Tu vas marcher oui ! hurla t elle en la secouant.

- Ca se boit à la paille. Tu détaches le petit truc sur la boite et tu plantes dans le petit rond gris sur le dessus, lui expliqua Kimblee amusé.

Yue observa la brique et découvrit effectivement l'objet en question.

- Ah ok !

Elle prit la paille, la planta dans la brique et commença à boire, avant de manquer de s'étouffer. Décidemment, le manque de sommeil avait des conséquences dramatiques sur ses réflexes. Elle regarda Kimblee s'asseoir à sa table les yeux ronds.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi !

- Je visite, répliqua t il tranquillement.

- Ok, bonne visite alors.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se rasseoir.

- Et tu seras mon guide.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier, ordre de mission signé de Yamamoto. Yue en prit connaissance. Elle le rendit à Kimblee, complètement déprimée sur le coup.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaaaa !

- Tu m'as survécu.

Elle regarda Kimblee d'un air soupçonneux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, Yue-chan, répondit il avec un grand sourire.

- Eh oh ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été proche de toi un jour !

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir porté dans ton lit ?

- HEIN ? JAMAIS FAIT CA MOI !

Puis elle se souvint. La nuit ou elle s'était fait agressée par des Shinigamis de cet autre monde…. Yue posa ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête et laissa son front cogner contre la table.

- Je suis con, je suis con, je suis con !

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même maintenant, Yue-chan, dit Kimblee sur un ton triomphal.

- J'veux mourir… pleura Yue désespérée.

- Désolé, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Yue se leva, imitée par Kimblee. Leurs regards se croisèrent : ses yeux dorés reflétaient un certain amusement. Il la voulait, la voir exploser sous ses yeux, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire disparaître tout de suite. Elle était la seule femme qu'il jugeait digne d'intérêt, de toutes celles qu'il avait chassé, tué ou tout simplement dragué (non vous ne rêvez pas, Kimblee a eu des petites amies. Pov' filles TT). Mais ça Yue l'ignorait. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ces prochains jours risquaient d'être très éprouvant pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Yue marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de la Seireitei. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle, vérifier si Kimblee était enfin parti. Malheureusement il était toujours sur ses pas, mains dans les poches. Il avait refuser d'enfiler le kimono des shinigamis, en même temps il n'en était pas un. Sa veste bleue était mal boutonnée et laissait voir son T-shirt couleur bordeaux. Il leva la tête et vit que Yue l'observait. Il sourit. Elle détourna bien vite les yeux.

Pitié, débarrassez moi de ce type ! J'en peux plus !

Vu que ça faisait à peine une demi heure, elle risquait de souffrir encore longtemps.

Yue s'arrêtait souvent pour discuter avec d'autres Shinigamis. Dans ces moments, Kimblee l'attendait tranquillement adossé au mur. Une amie de Yue de la sixième division, Hariki, lui demanda qui était « ce beau jeune homme » qui semblait l'attendre. Yue avait grimacé, tandis que Kimblee avait ri. La shinigami de la onzième division avait crié que ce « psychopathe attardé » n'était pas « beau » non, et que si un certain « shinigami sénile » n'avait pas eu la « foutue brillante idée à la con » de lui coller « ce putain de retardateur de bombe », elle aurait eu au moins une chance de pouvoir vivre encore longtemps (Voyons Yue, surveille ton langage !). Hariki en avait été quitte pour la frayeur de sa vie, tandis que Kimblee continuait à rire et que Yue repartait d'un pas furieux. Tellement furieuse qu'une sorte d'aura rouge et noire semblait l'entourer désormais, et que personne à part Kimblee ne l'approchait.

A la fin de la journée, Yue s'était écroulée dans son lit, ayant la ferme intention de rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard : en clair, grasse mat' le lendemain ! Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de son zanpakuto, qu'elle trouva au pied de son lit. Se saisissant du sabre, elle le posa sur ses genoux, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, et observa la peinture sur le fourreau en silence. C'est vrai, elle avait failli oublier… La jeune femme reposa le sabre sur le sol et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

- Yume… murmura t elle avant de s'endormir.

Et d'être de nouveau brusquement réveillée, par le bruit d'une explosion cette fois. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, une nuit tranquille. Une veine palpita dangereusement sur sa tempe, tandis qu'elle dégainait son Zanpakuto. Un hurlement monta d'un des baraquements non loin.

- JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE CET ENFOIRE !

Elle reconnut la voix de son capitaine. Songeant que Zaraki s'en chargerait très bien tout seul, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et se laissa bercer par les bruits du combat nocturne.


	3. Leçon 2: Calme, zen, ne pas craquer

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Yue trouva son capitaine dangereusement calme, face à lui un Kimblee pas tout à fait indemne mais toujours vivant (« Et zut ! »). Elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la table et partit dans une grande conversation avec MakiMaki sur l'importance d'un Shikai pas seulement de force brute mais de magie démoniaque. Après le petit déj, elle s'éclipsa en douce.

Mais alors qu'elle courait dans les rues, elle heurta une personne et faillit tomber au sol. L'homme la rattrapa en catastrophe. Elle leva les yeux vers son « sauveur »

- Capitaine ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!

- Je t'ai suivi.

Yue version goutte derrière la tête.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce matin, grogna Zaraki. Tout va bien ? C'est à cause de Kimblee ?

Yue le regarda avec surprise, puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux vers le fourreau de son Zanpakuto et dit d'une voix triste.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Zaraki resta silencieux. Avec un soupir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yue.

- Rentre pas trop tard.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ces mots qui brûlaient leurs lèvres, ces mots qu'ils auraient voulu se dire… Mais ils se quittèrent en silence.

--------------------

Yue était sortie de la Seireitei et était arrivée au lieu ou reposait sa sœur, au fin fond d'une forêt paisible. Une simple pierre dressée d'une vingtaine de centimètres, voila ce qu'il restait de la seconde moitié de la jeune femme.

- Yume…

Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'elle n'en rêve… qu'elle n'en cauchemarde. Son corps mutilé… C'était comme de se voir, assister à sa propre mort…

- Yume… Ou es tu ?

Elle sentit ses joues se tremper. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, Yume…

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était tombée à genoux devant la tombe. Son cœur lui faisait mal au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, qui cascadaient en son âme… Dieu qu'elle avait mal !

- Je voudrais te revoir…

Ne serait ce qu'une fois encore, pouvoir se confier à elle, lui expliquer pourquoi elle tremblait encore la nuit, lui raconter sa rencontre avec son capitaine, lui dévoiler ses sentiments et qu'elles en rient, qu'elle l'encourage… Lui exprimer sa terreur lorsque le regard doré de Kimblee se posait sur elle, même si elle faisait semblant d'être forte. Lui avouer le meurtre de leurs parents, comme elle l'avait dit à Yachiru et Zaraki…

- Je n'en peux plus, Yume, ça devient trop dur.

Ses yeux or, son sourire, son rire… Même son ombre l'horrifiait. Sa cicatrice la brûlait, et ce que personne ne savait…

- Je suis en train de perdre la vue de l'œil gauche, tu sais.

Oui, ce secret…

- Pourtant je les vois encore distinctement, ses yeux or qui m'observent. Ils transpercent mon âme, déchirent mon cœur.

Se relever, sécher ses larmes. Se dresser fièrement, la main sur la garde son Zanpakuto, le regard fixe, déterminée. Et dans ses yeux dansaient une étincelle qui jamais ne s'éteindrait, ce qui plaisait tant à Kimblee.

- Je vais me battre, Yume, affronter mes peurs. L'affronter, lui.

Ne plus pleurer. L'ombre d'un kimono blanc taché de sang, deux corps étendus là. Elle se voyait revenu quelques années en arrière. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant en quelque sorte, meurtrie par la vie comme par la mort.

- La douleur et la peur seront toujours là, mais je ne fuirais pas. Parce que je voudrais tant…

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

- Lui dire que je l'aime.

Un murmure, emporté par le vent, jusque dans un bureau sombre. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Quelque part dans le ciel, leurs vœux se rencontraient. Il était capitaine, elle était simple shinigami. Il voulait la protéger, elle voulait se battre pour lui. Les yeux fermés, ils adressèrent une prière aux morts qui veillent sur les vivants.

- Protégez là de ses peurs, laissez moi être celui qui apaisera son cœur…

- Protège le encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez forte pour lui avouer…

- Car je l'aime.

- Que je l'aime.

----------------------

Yue s'était assise en tailleur face à la tombe de sa sœur, un peu apaisée. La solitude et le silence lui firent un bien fou. Elle commençait même à somnoler, lorsque…

**_BOUM_**

Elle se releva précipitamment, les sens en alertes.

- Ah non, pas aujourd'hui !!

Une nouvelle explosion se produit sur sa gauche. Un craquement retentit, et un arbre s'abattit. La shinigami poussa un profond soupir. Nouvelle explosion. Elle se dirigea vers la source des nuisances, poings serrés.

- MAIS TU VAS ARRETER TES CONNERIES TOI ?!

Hurla t elle en saisissant Kimblee par les revers de sa veste de militaire. Il se dégagea avec un sourire, et posa sa main contre un nouveau tronc.

- Pourquoi ? ça me déstresse.

- Moi ce qui me stresse c'est toi, et pourtant je t'ai toujours pas tué, répliqua Yue avec mauvaise humeur.

- En serais-tu capable ? la provoqua l'alchimiste avec un grand sourire.

- Ne me tente pas, gronda la jeune femme en dégainant son zanpakuto.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face à se défier du regard. La main de Kimblee retomba.

- Ok, j'arrête.

Victoire facile, Yue ne cacha pas sa surprise. Mais comme il n'était plus menaçant, elle dut se résoudre à rengainer son sabre. Un jour, elle tiendrait sa vengeance, et ce jour là… Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que ce fameux jour était très proche…

-------------------------

Alors que Yue tentait désespérément de semer Kimblee dans le Rukongai (« Comme ça s'il se perd on le revoit plus jamais, et je pourrais enfin DORMIR ! »), à la quatrième division c'est tout une scène dramatique qui se déroulait.

- VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS VOUS LEVER !!

- JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ENCORE DANS CE LIT !! JE VAIS BIEN !!

- NON VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN ! HIER ENCORE VOUS ETIEZ MOURANT !

- ET BIEN AUJOURD'HUI JE SUIS GUERI ET PUIS C'EST TOUT !!

- Et bien que se passe t il ici ? demanda Unohana en entrant dans la chambre du malade réticent.

Le troisième shinigami de la quatrième division, Iemura Yasochika, avait bien du mal à se faire respecter par son patient. Déjà qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été chargé de ce malade là en particulier ! Si en plus celui-ci se rebellait, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Unohana posa ses yeux sur le malade en question qui s'était relevé. Elle sourit gentiment.

- Vous me paraissez en pleine forme.

- Heureux d'entendre enfin quelqu'un de sensé !

- D'après ce que je vois, monsieur est complètement guéri, continua la capitaine en se tournant vers son subordonné.

- Mais… !

- Iemura, s'il vous plait, pourriez vous aller prévenir le commandant Yamamoto ? Il saura prendre les mesures qu'il faut.

Le patient sourit.

- Ca veut dire que je vais sortir d'ici ?

Unohana acquiesça.

- Je pense que vous allez être affecté dans une des divisions de la Seireitei, en attendant, sous la surveillance de quelqu'un.

- J'aimerais autant que ça soit celle ou se trouve l'autre… homme qui est arrivé en même temps que moi.

Unohana inclina la tête.

- Je pense que c'est ce qui est prévu.

- Parfait.

-------------------------

Yue rentra à la Seireitei. Elle eut la chance de croiser Rangiku sur le chemin, supportant alors mieux la présence de Kimblee dans son dos.

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya a été convoqué il y a deux heures, lui raconta son amie. Il paraît qu'ils vont affecter le nouveau venu dans une division.

- Mais c'est qui déjà ? demanda Yue qui se posait la question depuis un moment.

Rangiku haussa les épaules.

- Un brun on m'a dit.

Yue soupira.

- Ca m'aide ! Peut être le major Roy Mustang…

- Il est colonel, intervint Kimblee derrière elles.

Les deux se retournèrent comme une seule femme et le fusillèrent du regard.

- Toi, tais toi !

Kimblee sourit. Il adorait les faire enrager.

Matsumoto avait décidé de ne plus lâcher Yue, aussi l'entraîna t elle à son rendez vous avec Hisagi et Kira. Le but de ce rendez vous était de se saouler, et la lieutenant pensait à juste titre que Yue en avait bien besoin. Les deux autres lieutenants accueillirent la nouvelle avec plaisir, un peu moins amicaux envers Kimblee. Les quatre shinigamis s'assirent à table, tandis que l'alchimiste écarlate se faisait oublier dans un coin de la pièce. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour des mesures prises par la Soul Society ces derniers temps, des nouvelles menaces qui apparaissaient.

- Mais moi ce que j'en pense, disait Hisagi avec un petit coup dans le nez, c'est que le capitaine Tousen il est pas méchant. Il doit faire semblant avec Zainen… Naizen… roooh zut alors !

- Aizen, c'est Aizen, le corrigea Kira.

- Et ça doit être pareil pour Gin… pardon, le capitaine Ichimaru, compléta Rangiku rêveuse.

- Moi je ne me prononce pas, je ne les connais que de noms. J'étais encore qu'une apprentie quand c'est arrivé, intervint Yue.

- Tu sais pas la chance que t'as ! s'exclama Matsumoto en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

Yue renversa le contenu de son verre, sous les exclamations horrifiés des trois lieutenants.

- Oh non ! T'as plus rien à boire.

Yue version goutte derrière la tête. Elle était la seule à être encore nette apparemment.

- C'est pas si dramatique que ça.

- Bin si ! T'es celle qu'à le plus besoin de se saouler ! répliqua Matsumoto en lui versant un nouveau verre de sake.

- Ouais, vu le gars que tu dois te coltiner ! compléta Hisagi en lançant un regard noir à Kimblee, qui ne releva pas.

Yue réorienta la conversation sur les trois capitaines disparus, préférant oublier la présence de l'alchimiste écarlate durant quelques heures au moins.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut une scène de désolation que découvrit le capitaine Hitsugaya Toushirou, alors à la recherche de Matsumoto. Celle-ci s'était affalée sur la table, Kira en dessous, Hisagi penché à la fenêtre le teint verdâtre, Yue dormant les bras posés sur la table et sa tête posée dessus. Le capitaine enfant se sentit perdre son sang froid, et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il vit que Kimblee était présent également, adossé à un mur, bras croisés et yeux fermés (sa position favorite apparemment).

- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Capitaine ! s'écria Matsumoto en se relevant brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous venez pour boire un coup ?

- Matsumoto…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en désignant Yue qui dormait toujours.

- Chhh ! Ca fait deux nuits qu'elle dort pas, alors elle récupère.

- Une bouteille de sake devant elle, hum ?

- Fallait bien qu'elle se console un peu ! Z'avez vu qui elle doit supporter à longueur de journée ?!

Le capitaine enfant comprenait, mais malheureusement il n'y pouvait rien.

- J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, commença t il. Il se trouve que…

Un hurlement monta du Taisha, réveillant Yue en sursaut, faisant basculer Hisagi au plus grand effroi de son ami Kira. Matsumoto et Yue réussirent à le choper chacune par une jambe et à remonter le lieutenant, désormais plus blanc qu'un fantôme.

- **MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ?!**

- Je vois que le capitaine Zaraki a été mis au courant, dit Hitsugaya d'une voix ou perçait son inquiétude.

- De quoi ? demanda Yue pas trop rassurée.

- L'homme qui est arrivé en même temps que Zolf Kimblee a été affecté à ta division, et sous ta responsabilité Yue.

La jeune femme semblait perplexe.

- Ok, mais c'est qui ?

Une silhouette se profila derrière le capitaine Hitsugaya. Un grand homme brun plutôt séduisant, mais qui dégageait une sorte d'aura inquiétante. Il leva la main et fit signe à Kimblee, qui lui répondit par un sourire cruel. Yue comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce type. Elle reporta son attention sur Hitsugaya.

- Allez y, annoncez moi la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

- Cet homme… n'est pas humain. Et disons que ses paroles ont légèrement agacé le capitaine Zaraki…

- Comprends pas là… dit la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

L'homme inconnu s'avança vers elle, la détaillant de haut en bas. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres minces, dévoilant ses dents anormalement pointues. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et les plaça dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Il portait un T-shirt qui ne cachait rien de son torse musclé et par-dessus une petite veste sans manche à col de fourrure. Yue remarqua également l'étrange tatouage sur la main gauche de l'homme. Il se pencha vers elle et effleura la joue de Yue, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ravi de voir que mon chaperon est une belle femme. Je me nomme Greed, l'avidité personnifiée.

- Ca y est, je crois comprendre ! S'exclama Rangiku. Ce type est un pervers !

Yue baissa la tête, abattue.

- Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?! (L'auteur s'excuse auprès de Yue uu)


	4. Leçon 3: Apprendre à vérouiller sa porte

Yue avait donc quitté ses amis en compagnie de deux hommes pour le moins inquiétants. Les deux devisaient d'ailleurs en chemin, riant de la traîtrise de l'un apparemment pardonnée, se remémorant les exploits communs du passé. Yue les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ayant eu son lot d'horreurs pour les cent siècles à venir. Elle recroisa Hariki qui lui demanda qui était cet « autre beau jeune homme » qui la suivait, et Yue lui épargna une crise de nerf, se contentant de prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que Greed la poursuivait en disant la vouloir pour lui, les deux toujours suivis de Kimblee qui riait aux éclats.

Arrivée à la onzième division, Yue partit se cacher dans le bureau de Zaraki, alors squatté par Kyouraku et son propre capitaine.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu, je ne suis jamais entrée ici, dit elle rapidement en se précipitant derrière le fauteuil de Zaraki sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Et bien Yue-chan, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Kyouraku avec un sourire amusé.

- Je crois que vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre…

Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant passage à Greed et Kimblee, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Zaraki.

- On cherche notre guide, vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par hasard ? demanda Kimblee d'une voix faussement innocente.

- Yue-chan ? Elle doit être au classement des dossiers importants, répondit Kyouraku avec un grand sourire. C'est la pièce dans le second bâtiment troisième porte à gauche du premier couloir après les escaliers B.

A voir sa tête, l'Alchimiste écarlate ne croyait absolument pas les dires du capitaine de la huitième division. Heureusement que Zaraki intervint pour les chasser de son bureau.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Dégagez de là avant que votre cervelle ne décore mes murs. MAINTENANT !

Les deux psychopathes (faut dire ce qui est TT) battirent en retraite. Yue sortit de sa cachette.

- Merci capitaines, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser. Déjà que Kimblee, c'était dur à gérer, mais cet homme…

Elle frissonna.

- Ses yeux mauves… ont quelque chose… d'effrayant. Il paraît puissant, mais aussi…

- Complètement débile, trancha Zaraki.

- C'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mais bon, soupira Yue.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'air soucieuse, se tourna vers son capitaine une dernière fois et dit d'une voix calme :

- Ce sont deux fous, deux psychopathes. Qui sait combien de jours tiendront ils avant de s'attaquer à moi, ou à n'importe qui. Ils sont forts aussi, et je doute de pouvoir les vaincre si jamais un combat s'engageait. Mais étrangement, je sens que c'est ma responsabilité.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Si jamais ça arrive – je veux dire qu'ils s'attaquent aux autres – et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, je préfère encore qu'ils s'en prennent à moi.

- Lorsque tu dis ça, on dirait que tu te sens coupable, répliqua Zaraki d'une voix neutre.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est ma responsabilité. Comme pour Yume. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je le sais, c'est tout.

Elle sortit chercher Kimblee et Greed, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Le capitaine Kyouraku siffla.

- Et bien, elle en a du courage. Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est bon ? De la laisser partir comme ça ?

Zaraki s'accorda une minute de réflexion, avant de dire d'une voix lente.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

Kyouraku ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Bien sûr que la réponse était « non ».

-----------------------

Yue inspira profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Quand Kimblee était près d'elle, il lui pourrissait la vie. Quand il s'éclipsait, il la faisait aussi s'inquiéter. Et maintenant qu'il y avait Greed… Ou étaient passés ces deux zouaves ?! Ensemble à traîner quelque part… Tiens… Elle croyait voir deux silhouettes se détacher du mur là-bas, l'une en face de l'autre, un bras tendu pour l'empêcher de partir. Vu comme ça, on aurait très bien pu se tromper sur ce que faisait ces deux personnes… En réalité, Kimblee expliquait juste gentiment à Greed que Yue était _sa_ proie à lui et rien qu'à lui, tandis que Greed le traitait d'égoïste. L'alchimiste écarlate approcha son visage de celui de l'homonculus, un sourire de sadique aux lèvres. Sa main se posa sur son torse. Alors qu'il allait le faire exploser, Yue surgit derrière eux.

- Ah d'accord… dit elle en croisant les bras et hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises. Je comprends tout maintenant. Pourquoi tu as atterri du côté des filles, pourquoi Greed voulait se retrouver avec toi.

Kimblee se tourna vers la jeune femme, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à faire sauter Greed. Il la regarda sans comprendre, sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais il ne faut pas en avoir honte, ajouta Yue en souriant. Vous dormirez dans la même chambre ?

- Il semblerait, pour l'instant, intervint Greed qui ne comprenait pas plus que Kimblee où la shinigami voulait en venir.

Elle fit demi tour et leur adressa un signe de la main.

- Bon, je vous laisse à vos activités. A plus.

Kimblee la rattrapa et la força à se retourner en lui attrapant le bras. Elle se dégagea vivement.

- Oh mais ça va aller oui ?! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Je veux savoir de quoi tu parlais juste à l'instant, répéta Kimblee d'un ton très menaçant.

- Je dis que tes déboires sexuelles ne regardent que toi et ton compagnon. Du moment que je peux dormir cette nuit.

Silence. Puis Greed éclata de rire, tandis que Kimblee devenait rouge écarlate (oh le joli jeu de mot XD). Heureusement que Ikkaku passait par là, sinon il aurait sans doute tenté de tuer Yue, qui avait très bien compris son erreur, et depuis un bout de temps. Mais ça l'amusait de jouer avec les nerfs de Kimblee… Chacun son tour !

Et oui, on a beau croire le contraire, Kimblee avait toujours sa fierté masculine, et les insinuations de Yue, plus le rire de Greed, et Ikkaku qui venait aux nouvelles…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le shinigami à Yue.

- J'ai eu le malheur d'interrompre Greed – le mec aux lunettes – et Kimblee alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, et ce dernier m'en veut, dit Yue d'une voix faussement plaintive.

- Il est homo l'autre ? s'étonna Ikkaku. Ouais, en fait quand tu le regardes bien… Ses cheveux longs, son T-shirt et sa veste mal boutonnée… Sa carrure…

- Et puis il ne veut pas être tenté en dormant avec d'autres mecs, alors il vient squatter dans notre maison à Yachiru et moi.

Les mains de Kimblee se rapprochaient dangereusement… Stoppé par Greed, il ne fit pas exploser les deux shinigamis, qui continuaient à trouver tous les éléments prouvant par A+B en passant par Z que Kimblee avait une attirance pour les hommes. Yumichika vint se mêler à la conversation, et même Zaraki, Kyouraku et Yachiru qui étaient sortis du bâtiment principal de la division. Tous avaient compris que c'était faux, bien sûr, mais ils jouaient tous le jeu, alors qu'à côté Greed emmenait l'alchimiste Ecarlate vociférant.

--------------------------

La nuit suivante avait été beaucoup plus calme, à peine une dizaine d'explosions. Yue s'endormit vers les deux heures du mat' après que son capitaine ait encore été mettre une raclée à Kimblee (et à Greed au passage).

Le lendemain matin, Yue fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui tombaient pile sur son visage. Elle se tourna sur le côté en grognant. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec d'autres lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Et hurla.

- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Greed lui sourit, pas du tout surpris et même plutôt ravi de la situation.

- Bonjour.

Yue arracha la couverture du lit et se drapa dedans, les joues en feu.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ DANS MON LIT ET… ET NU EN PLUS !!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel (nan, plafond pardon) pour ne plus voir Greed s'étirer langoureusement.

- Kimblee m'a foutu dehors. Il ne voulait pas que les gens continuent de croire qu'il est homo.

L'homonculus se leva et bailla, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit, et à la grande stupeur de Yue sortit ses vêtements. Il s'était vraiment installé comme chez lui.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de vous chez moi non plus !!Sortez immédiatement !!

Greed se tourna vers elle, ses vêtements sur le bras. Yue ferma les yeux.

- ET ENFILEZ UN CALECON AU MOINS NOM DE DIEU !!

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

- Pourquoi ?

Yue tomba de haut.

- Mais parce que !

- Argument non valable, répliqua Greed en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Il faudra vous en contenter !

Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et vit qu'il était dangereusement proche. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et sourit.

- Le baiser ne t'a pas plus ?

Yue réalisa soudainement une chose très très importante. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son nouveau cri attira pas mal de monde à la porte. Déjà Kimblee, parce que c'était son voisin, ensuite Yachiru parce qu'elle vivait à côté, Zaraki car il venait chercher sa lieutenant, Yumichika qui revenait de la salle des archives et Rukia qui venait chercher Yue.

Les réactions furent diverses et variées. Kimblee ne semblait pas du tout content (étonnant), Yachiru passablement surprise, Zaraki au bord de l'explosion nucléaire, Yumichika de l'évanouissement et Rukia n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Quant à Greed, pas gêné, il commença tout simplement à se rhabiller sans quitter Yue des yeux. La jeune femme partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, rouge de honte.

Zaraki saisit Greed par l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Son Zanpakuto trancha la tête de l'homonculus, qui roula sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Yumichika (déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien…). Zaraki attendit patiemment que Greed se reconstitue avant de le traîner dehors et de le tuer à nouveau. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'Hitsugaya et Byakuya qui passaient dans le coin ne le voient et ne réussissent à le stopper. A savoir que Greed n'avait pas arrêté de rire durant tout ce temps…

------------------------------

Ichihara: - Raaaah Byakuya, Toushirou, pourquoi l'avoir arrêté?! Pourqwaaaa

Greed: - C'est évident, parce qu'ils m'aiment!

Hitsugaya: - Répète si tu l'oses

Ichihara: - C'est moi ou la température vient de chuter de 40 degrés?


	5. Leçon 4:Ne pas faire confiance à Urahara

Yue avait fini par sortir de la salle de bains, cédant aux supplications de Rukia et Yachiru. Elle avait enfilé sa tenue de shinigami, ce que déplora Greed lorsqu'il la vit. Elle lui passa devant et le snoba, pas franchement d'humeur. Elle sortit de la onzième division et se rendit en compagnie de Rukia à la deuxième division pour prendre connaissance d'une mission classée secrète. Soi Fon avait en effet besoin de monde des autres divisions, et elle savait que Yue était plutôt douée en filature. Ca devait se passer sur Terre, et ça concernait Aizen, d'où la présence de Rukia.

- J'ai besoin que vous alliez vérifier si cet homme est réglo, leur expliqua Soi Fon. Il s'agit peut être d'un ancien Shinigami caché dans un Gigai. Et si c'est ce que je pense, il a pris contact avec Aizen il y a peu. Si vous le suivez, vous apprendrez peut être des choses sur ce traître.

- Compris, répondit Rukia.

- Surtout ne vous exposez pas, leur recommanda la capitaine de la seconde division. Votre rôle est d'observer, pas de vous battre. Si il y a une menace quelconque, n'hésitez pas à fuir.

- Entendu, acquiesça Yue à son tour.

Soi Fon sourit.

- Bonne chance. On vous attend à la porte qui mène au monde des vivants. Urahara sera votre contact.

Rukia et Yue prirent congé.

Une fois arrivées à la porte, Ukitake qui était présent leur souhaita à son tour bonne chance. Les deux shinigami passèrent la porte…

--------------------

Devant la boutique de Kisuke Urahara, Jinta et Ururu balayaient devant la porte, lorsque Yue et Rukia apparurent devant eux. Le garçon lâcha son balai.

- T'es de retour toi ? dit-il à Rukia en grimaçant.

- Tais toi le nabot. Où est ton patron ? répliqua Rukia en donnant un coup sur la tête de Jinta.

- Urahara-san est avec Tessa-san, ils prennent le thé, répondit Ururu en s'inclinant.

Yue lui sourit. Jinta frotta sa tête douloureuse.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il à Yue sur un ton agressif.

Rukia lui redonna un coup.

- C'est Yue de la onzième division microbe. Et sois un peu plus poli avec les clients !

Yue et Rukia entrèrent dans la boutique. Urahara les attendait, un éventail déplié devant sa figure.

- Kuchiki-san ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Oh, mais ce n'est pas une petite nouvelle que nous avons là ?!

- Je m'appelle Yue, onzième division. Enchantez.

La jeune femme s'inclina, alors que Urahara la regardait comme si Dieu venait de débarquer chez lui.

- Onzième division ?!

- Je sais, c'est étonnant, répliqua Rukia. Tu as ce que le capitaine Soi Fon a demandé ?

- Bien sûr, mais je n'en ai que deux.

Rukia et Yue se lancèrent un regard étonné.

- De quoi ?

- Deux Gigai !

- Et bien où est le problème ? demanda Rukia.

- Et bien il y en a que deux ! répondit Urahara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux femmes shinigamis comprenaient de moins en moins.

- Mais Urahara-san, fit Yue, c'est normal qu'il y en ai que deux, puisqu'on est deux.

- Ah nous vous êtes quatre.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Rukia abasourdie.

- Comprends pas tout non plus là… renchérit Yue en croisant les bras.

- Yue et moi, ça fait deux. Tu ne sais plus compter alors que tu es commerçant ?! Tes affaires vont en pâtir !

- Mais vous êtes quatre ! Ou alors j'ai des visions ?

- Je crois… commença Rukia, avant que Yue ne l'interrompe en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ca y est, j'ai compris…

Elle regardait quelque chose derrière elle. Rukia tourna la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Mais qu'est ce que… !

- Ah bah vous voyez bien que vous êtes quatre ! fit Urahara sur un ton triomphal.

Yue baissa la tête.

- Raaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils me lâcheront jamais !

Derrière les deux femmes, Greed et Kimblee les observaient en souriant.

---------------------------

Les shinigamis n'avaient pas le temps de ramener les deux hommes à la Soul Society. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus les laisser avec Urahara, qui sait quelles catastrophes (notez l'utilisation du pluriel) ils allaient encore provoquer. Et comme elles devaient se séparer, elles allaient devoir se charger d'un chacune. Pour Yue, il était absolument hors de question de se retrouver seule avec Greed.

- Moi et ce pervers, plutôt mourir !

- C'est pas très sympa ça, se plaignit Greed. Et puis y a eu qu'un bisou ! C'est rien un bisou !

Yue prit appui contre une des étagères, yeux fermés, une main posée sur son front.

- C'est rien, ben voyons… J'ai dormi avec un homme nu, et c'est rien…

Rukia intervint pour empêcher le grillage de plombs.

- Le problème, c'est que tu vas te retrouver avec Kimblee.

- Je me demande lequel est pire, répliqua Yue fatiguée en tournant la tête vers son amie.

- Je peux garder Kimblee avec moi, et on laisse Greed à la boutique aussi, proposa Rukia.

- Hors de question, trancha Kimblee avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne quitterais pas Yue-chan.

Rukia fut assez choquée de l'entendre l'appeler « chan ». S'ensuivit une bagarre entre Yue et Kimblee, la jeune femme ne tolérant toujours pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

------------------------

La mission de Yue était de se filer discrètement un employé d'un restaurant d'une quarantaine d'années. Pour l'occasion, elle devait se faire passer pour une nouvelle serveuse. Ce n'était pas un grand restaurant, mais il faisait également office de bar. Kimblee, à qui Urahara avait filé un gigai, s'était présenté pour le poste de barman. Ainsi, Yue pouvait garder un œil sur lui et continuer tranquillement son enquête. Enfin… Elle se douta que quelque chose clochait lorsque le verre d'une cliente lui explosa dans la main. Elle passa derrière le bar et surveilla durant quelques minutes les mouvements de Kimblee. Une salière vola également en morceau quelques minutes plus tard, et elle aurait juré que le client était venu la demander à Kimblee.

_Nom de… Il a gardé ses saletés de pouvoirs ! Ah non, c'est vrai, c'est de la science… Mouais…_

La shinigami fit signe à Kimblee de se pencher vers elle. Il s'exécuta en souriant. Elle lui assena un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu laisses tes pulsions explosives au vestiaire cette fois ci abruti ! Si tu continues, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Kimblee attrapa la main de Yue avant qu'elle ne lui refile un coup.

- Attention à ce que tu fais, Yue-chan… murmura t il, les yeux brillants.

Elle soutint son regard, la rage grondant dangereusement en son âme… Mais aussi la peur. Même lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir face au capitaine Kurotsuchi, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Cette sensation qu'elle avait découverte sur un champ de bataille ensanglantée entre deux explosions, dans cet autre monde… Elle s'autorisa un sourire à faire fuir Aizen lui-même, digne de rivaliser avec Ichimaru Gin.

- Et bien quoi, tu vas m'exploser ? Tu risques d'être un peu déçu…

Kimblee plissa les yeux, apparemment mécontent de voir qu'elle lui tenait tête. Puis contre toute attente, il sourit à son tour.

- Je pourrais faire pire que t'exploser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Seigneur, qu'est ce que j'ai peur. Bon, maintenant lâche moi, retourne à tes clients et garde tes mains éloignées l'une de l'autre !

Elle voulut partir, mais il raffermit son emprise sur son poignet. Elle serra le poing, près à lui envoyer dans la figure même face à quelques personnes en train de manger tranquillement.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Rien de particulier.

Il la lâcha enfin, et elle retourna prendre les commandes plutôt énervée. Celui qu'elle devait filer vint lui demander si tout allait bien avec le barman. Elle secoua la tête.

- Rien ne va avec ce type….

--------------------------

Fin du service, Yue se changea rapidement et commença la mission filature, Kimblee sur ses talons (_ Il doit y avoir un Dieu quelque part qui a décidé de s'acharner sur moi, c'est pas possible_). Sa cible se rendit d'abord dans un fast food, ou Rukia et Greed mangeaient tranquillement. Yue et Kimblee attendirent patiemment dehors quelques minutes, pour s'assurer que Rukia prenait la suite, puis repartirent chez Urahara. Le trajet ne leur prit pas moins d'une heure, Yue tentant tant bien que mal d'empêcher Kimblee d'exploser tout ce qui passait. Un chien y passa malgré tout, et la shinigami dut menacer l'alchimiste d'une barre de fer pour qu'il ne fasse pas subir le même sort à une pauvre femme qui rentrait chez elle.

Tout le monde dormait dans la petite boutique, aussi Yue se dirigea t elle directement dans la chambre qu'on lui avait désigné quelques heures avant et qu'elle devait partager avec Rukia. Grande surprise, il y avait quatre futons dans la pièce. Debout sur le seuil, la shinigami n'osait pas franchement s'avancer plus.

- C'est… une blague… Un cauchemar… Vais me réveiller… Oui, toute cette histoire n'est qu'une vaste illusion, je dois être malade et je délire à cause de la fièvre, ça doit être ça…

Malheureusement c'était la réalité, elle devait bien partager la même pièce que Greed et Kimblee. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que Rukia revienne très vite, elle s'avança courageusement dans la chambre et trouva un pyjama sur l'un des futons, celui du milieu, avec marqué « A Yue » avec un petit dessin de Urahara clignant de l'œil, son éventail à la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux noms des deux futons qui jouxtaient le sien. Greed. Kimblee.

- Il va y avoir un meurtre…

Le nom de Rukia était inscrit sur le futon tout à gauche, à côté de celui de Greed. Yue se tourna vivement vers Kimblee qui souriait, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je dorme à côté de toi ou de l'autre psychopathe pervers.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Si ! Suffit de changer de place ! Tu dors de ce côté avec ton chéri et Rukia et moi on éloigne nos futons le plus possible des vôtres !

- Tu as dit… « ton chéri » ? demanda Kimblee d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Yue entendit sonner l'alarme. Mais tête brûlée qu'elle était – on est membre de la onzième division ou on ne l'est pas – elle esquissa un sourire et inclina la tête.

- C'est bien, tu t'es nettoyé les oreilles ce matin. Je suis fière de toi.

- Je pressens des murs à nettoyer bientôt si tu continues, lui fit remarquer l'alchimiste en soupirant.

- Oui je sais « boum », répliqua Yue en fronçant les sourcils. Tu connais pas un autre registre par hasard ? Parce que niveau originalité, j'ai connu mieux.

Kimblee fut près d'elle en une seconde et lui saisit les poignets. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il les lui tordit.

- Lâche moi !

- Hors de question, répliqua l'homme en accentuant le mouvement.

Yue serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il être aussi fort ?

- Lâche !

- J'ai dis non.

- M'en fous, lâche moi !

Il approcha son visage du sien. Ses yeux dorés accrochèrent le regard noir de Yue.

- Pourquoi ?

Yue version goutte derrière la tête.

- Parce que TU ME FAIS MAL !

- Oui et ? demanda à nouveau Kimblee avec amusement. Je change de registre non ?

- M'énerve m'énerve M'ENERVE !!! LACHE MOI !!

Elle abaissa soudainement ses bras, se libérant de l'emprise de Kimblee mais pas sans mal. Furieuse, elle saisit son pyjama et partit se changer dans une pièce à côté sans un regard de plus pour l'homme.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit qu'il était allongé dans le futon à son nom, vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Elle grogna. Rukia et Greed rentrèrent juste à ce moment là, la shinigami passablement énervée.

- C'est de ta faute !!

- Même pas vrai ! se récria l'homonculus.

- Ah oui ?! C'est qui qui s'est arrêté discuter avec ces deux femmes en plein milieu de la filature ?!

- Ce sont elles qui m'ont abordé.

- PAS UNE RAISON POUR DISPARAITRE AVEC ELLES POUR… !! J'AI PASSE DEUX HEURES A TE CHERCHER PARTOUT ABRUTI !!

Yue soupira. Rukia lança un regard mauvais à Kimblee qui riait.

- Il a quelque chose à redire le paysan ?

- Calme Rukia, calme… tenta Yue en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Je comprends ta douleur et compatis, mais il y a pire…

- Qu'est ce qui…

Elle vit alors le petit papier ou était inscrit son nom sur un futon, également orné du petit dessin de Urahara. Elle rougit fortement.

- D'accord… Je propose une exécution en public du commerçant véreux demain à la première heure.

- Je pourrais être le bourreau ? demanda Yue pleine d'espoir.

- Pas de problème.

Pendant ce temps, Greed avait retiré sa veste et ôté son T-shirt. Lorsqu'il commença à baisser son pantalon, les deux femmes se révoltèrent.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

- Je dors pas avec un truc sur moi, répliqua l'homonculus en se glissant dans ses draps.

Yue et Rukia en pleurèrent de désespoir. La shinigami de la treizième division partit se changer, alors que Yue tentait vainement de négocier avec Kimblee un changement de place. Malheureusement, les futons étaient cousus les uns aux autres, ce qui fit qu'elle ne put pas les bouger.

Et pendant ce temps, Urahara Kisuke dormait comme un bienheureux, inconscient du sort qui lui était réservé le jour suivant.


	6. Leçon 5: La prochaine fois rester dormir

Le lendemain matin donc, dans la salle à manger ou étaient assis Urahara et Tessai, la porte coulissa et entrèrent Yue et Rukia, tombant de sommeil. Elles n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, repoussant sans cesse Greed qui ne se calma qu'une fois que Kimblee l'eut explosé 3 fois. Mais après, c'est Kimblee qui se mit à faire des siennes, murmurant à l'oreille de Yue tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, relatant ses « exploits » et tout ce qu'il aurait aimé infligé à la jeune femme. La shinigami en était malade, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger puisque l'alchimiste avait eu la bonne idée de poser sa main sur son bras. L'idée de finir étalée sur les murs ne l'emballait pas vraiment, alors elle tenta tout simplement de faire abstraction de l'homme. Rukia lui sauva la mise en bondissant sur l'alchimiste écarlate un oreiller à la main pour essayer de l'étouffer. Ca avait réveillé Greed, et à partir de là les explosions, insultes et bastons s'étaient enchaînées.

Urahara sourit en voyant les jeunes femmes.

- Bonjour Kuchiki-san, Yue-san. Bien dormi ?

Si un regard peut tuer, alors les deux combinés des Shinigamis auraient pu atomiser le Japon entier.

- Toi… commença Rukia sur un ton très menaçant avant de sauter sur le commerçant.

Scène censurée pour cause de trop grande violence. Yue s'assit aux côtés de Tessai et prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait en murmurant un vague remerciement. Le breuvage était fort et amère, mais au moins il lui permit d'avoir les idées un peu plus au clair.

- Va falloir que j'aille bosser, gémit elle. Je vais jamais y arriver !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yue-dono, s'exclama Tessai. Si vous buvez assez de café, vous serez en forme pour la journée !

- Raaah si vous aviez une boisson pour calmer les deux autres excités, ça serait parfait !

Rukia vint s'asseoir, laissant Urahara agoniser en silence (elle avait pris soin de le bâillonner). Greed et Kimblee entrèrent à leur tour, en pleine forme. Kimblee s'assit à côté de Yue, qui changea de place et partit s'installer entre Tessai et Rukia.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas ? s'étonna Urahara que Ururu venait de libérer.

Yue avait posé son front contre la table et s'endormait à moitié. Rukia l'imita, mais plus par lassitude.

- Siii on est les meilleurs amis du monde, ça ne se voit pas !

- Pas vraiment non, dit une voix derrière eux suivie d'un petit rire.

Yue et Rukia se retournèrent.

- MATSUMOTO !

La lieutenant de la dixième division leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Et oui c'est moi !

- Rangiku-san ! Heureux de vous revoir ! s'exclama Urahara en agitant son éventail.

- De même Urahara-san. Tiens, vous êtes blessé ?

Rukia soupira, Yue rit sous cape.

- Bref, je suis là parce qu'on s'est rendu compte de l'absence de certains…

En disant cela, le lieutenant lança un regard appuyé à Greed et Kimblee.

- Bien sûr, le capitaine Zaraki a tout de suite voulu se rendre sur Terre, mais Yamamoto-sama préférant éviter un carnage m'a sommé de ramener ces deux abrutis !

- J'suis pas sûre qu'on réussira à éviter le carnage, fit Yue en voyant Matsumoto aussi enflammée.

- Tant mieux, dit Rukia en finissant son café.

- Je ne peux pas partir, déclara Kimblee tout net. J'ai un job maintenant.

Gamelle de Matsumoto.

- Comment ça un job !

- J'assiste Yue-chan dans sa mission, et Greed assiste Rukia-chan.

L'homonculus fit un grand sourire dévoilant ses magnifiques dents pointues, que Rukia aurait rêvée de limer à ce moment bien précis. La shinigami se tourna vers Kimblee.

- Et depuis quand j'ai le droit au « chan » moi aussi !

- Quoi, ça ne te plait pas ? demanda l'alchimiste en souriant sadiquement.

- NON !

- Tant mieux.

Tout le monde version goutte derrière la tête.

- J'en peux plus, marmonna Yue abattue.

- On ne repartira pas à la Soul Society, intervint soudain Greed en se levant.

Yue croisa son regard, déjà prête à lui lancer une réplique mordante, quand… Sans vraiment de raison, elle sentit un froid intense s'immiscer en son cœur. Son âme résonnait étrangement en la présence de l'homonculus, et elle avait l'horrible impression que quelque part, ils étaient semblables. Et de son côté, elle le savait, il ressentait la même chose.

Matsumoto fronça les sourcils. Depuis le début, elle pensait que Kimblee était le seul auquel elle devrait faire attention, Greed passant pour un imbécile fini à ses yeux. Mais si ce n'était qu'une façade ? Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dominer les autres, et même Kimblee ne semblait pas pouvoir rivaliser dans ce domaine.

- Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix, dit elle froidement. Yue et Rukia ont une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir, et vous risquez de les gêner.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on risque de les gêner, répliqua Kimblee en éclatant de rire. Et pourquoi crois tu que nous agissons ainsi ? Hum ?

Il se leva à son tour et plongea son regard doré dans celui bleu gris du lieutenant.

- A celle que j'ai combattu sur les champs de bataille d'Ishbal, à qui j'ai infligé cette blessure…

Yue plaqua sa main sur son œil gauche avec un frisson.

- A cette femme que je désire réduire en morceaux plus que tout, souffla l'alchimiste avec un sourire mauvais, je lui dois de ne jamais la quitter jusqu'à ce que je l'ai enfin transformé en une magnifique bombe. Alors rassure toi, gamine, il est hors de question de la mettre en danger.

D'un côté, c'était rassurant parce que Kimblee venait de dire qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à Yue tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était parce qu'il se réservait le privilège de la tuer, et ça c'était déjà beaucoup moins au goût des shinigamis.

--------------------------------

Matsumoto se releva, essuyant un filet de sang coulant de son arcade gauche. Elle avait largement sous estimé la force de Kimblee et Greed, qui réunis semblaient quasi invincible. Rukia et Yue gisaient assommées sur le sol, Ururu et Jinta étaient protégés par Tessai, et Urahara était parti à la recherche de sa canne Zanpakuto en courant.

- Je vois, finit par dire la lieutenant en souriant. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix… Rugis, Haine…

Puis ce fut comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de libérer le Shikai. Yue et Rukia se réveillèrent brusquement, le cœur serré. Même Kimblee et Greed semblaient insupportés par cette étrange pression. Matsumoto pâlit.

- Problème…

- La mission ! S'exclama Yue en se relevant brusquement et en partant en courant.

- Mais pourquoi viendraient ils dans ce monde ? demanda Rukia affolée.

- S'ils vous ont repéré, comme nous le craignons, à cause de ces deux là, alors ils viennent punir le traître ! On ne pourra rien faire, autant rentrer à la Soul Society !

Matsumoto ouvrit la porte des deux mondes, un papillon noir s'en échappa.

- Le souci, c'est que Yue vient de partir, fit remarquer Kimblee. Et Greed l'a suivi.

Yue arriva bien vite au restaurant où elle était sensée travailler. Tous ses collègues se tenaient sur le trottoir et observaient avec terreur les flammes qui dévoraient le bâtiment.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda le patron en comptant ses employés.

- Monsieur, il manque Amano-san !

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard maintenant…

Effectivement, le toit du restaurant n'avait pas tenu le coup et s'était effondré. Yue ferma les yeux. Pas qu'elle ressente de la peine pour le traître, mais elle enrageait de ne pas avoir pu mener sa mission à bien.

- Tu cours vite ! S'exclama Greed qui venait d'arriver.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ?

Yue et Greed se regardèrent, surpris, persuadés que c'était l'autre qui venait de parler. Puis ils regardèrent autour d'eux et découvrirent un homme vêtu de gris, les cheveux de la même couleur. On ne voyait pas ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient fendues en un sourire inquiétant.

- Je savais pas que Kimblee avait un frère, s'étonna Yue.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Il vint se placer à côté d'eux et admira les flammes, mains croisées dans son dos.

- Joli feu n'est-il pas ?

Encore cette pression qui semblait broyer le cœur de Yue. Elle grimaça, main crispée sur sa poitrine.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda l'homonculus moins gêné que la shinigami.

- Ichimaru Gin.

Ce nom fit sursauter Yue. Ichimaru Gin, le traître ? C'est pas vrai, était-il réellement possible d'avoir aussi peu de chance dans la vie ?

- Vous êtes des shinigamis ?

Yue ignora la question. Elle saisit Greed par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans tenir compte de ses protestations. La jeune femme s'engagea dans une ruelle à l'écart de l'agitation et quitta son gigai, retrouvant ainsi son sabre et ses pouvoirs. Greed fit de même.

- Rentrons chez Urahara-san, ça vaudra mieux.

- Qui c'était ce type à tête de fouine ? demanda Greed bras croisés.

- Il est du même genre que vous, machiavélique et traître, répondit Yue brusquement.

- Pas très gentil de dire ça.

Yue se raidit.

- Greed, dites-moi que c'est vous qui venez de parler.

- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est l'autre type à tête de fouine, répondit l'homonculus avec un grand sourire.

Yue pivota et vit qu'effectivement Ichimaru se tenait derrière eux, en tenue de shinigami. Il dégaina son Zanpakuto.

- Je savais bien que vous étiez des shinigamis.

- Correction ! répliqua Yue en levant le bras. JE suis une shinigami, et ce type… c'est…

- Un homonculus, compléta Greed.

- J'allais dire un crétin, mais bon.

Greed éclata de rire.

- On l'insulte et y rigole… Il est pas bien, marmonna Yue.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un homonculus, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous éliminer, dit tranquillement Ichimaru.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me mets toujours dans des situations pas possible !

Yue dégaina son Zanpakuto et se mit en garde. Greed se transforma mode bouclier. Première fois que la shinigami le voyait sous une telle apparence, elle réprima un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec ce cure dent ? demanda Greed lorsqu'il vit l'apparence originale du Zanpakuto de l'ex-capitaine.

Ichimaru sourit.

- Transperce, Shinsou.

La lame s'agrandit tout à coup. Yue roula sur le côté, évitant de se faire embrocher. Elle se jeta sur Ichimaru, sabre brandi. Il fit revenir la lame et elle ne dut son salut qu'à une magnifique pirouette arrière. Elle jura.

- Là, j'ai pas le choix. Rugis, Tigre de Neige !

Son Zanpakuto brilla un instant, aveuglant les deux autres combattants. Lorsque la puissante lumière s'atténua enfin, ils purent découvrir l'apparence Shikai de Tigre de Neige. Il ressemblait à un Zanpakuto ordinaire, à part que la lame était blanche striée de rayures noires, et qu'une tête de tigre semblait gravée sur la garde. Ichimaru siffla d'admiration.

- C'est très joli ! Mais est-ce que ça sera efficace ?

Contre toute attente, Yue lui rendit son sourire.

- On n'a jamais entendu parler d'un membre de la onzième division qui se serait enfui par peur de la force de son adversaire.

Ichimaru ne dit rien, mais à son visage on le devinait heureux. Et Greed ? Il attendait, tout simplement, que quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser à lui.

Les deux lames se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Yue ne put encaisser correctement et fut projetée en arrière. Elle reprit appui correctement et tendit son sabre vers le ciel.

- Ecran !

Un tourbillon blanc vint se placer entre les deux combattants, aveuglant momentanément Ichimaru. Puis la neige retomba, le laissant face à une ruelle vide. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en souriant.

- Et bien, on a des alliés inattendus, petite Yue ?

Perché en haut du toit, Kimblee l'observait. Comment pouvait-il connaître le nom de la shinigami puisque celle-ci ne lui avait jamais donné ?

---------------------------------

Merci pour les review ils m'ont fait plaisir. Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres avant la fin, c'est triste!


	7. Leçon 6: Attention aux apparences

- Lâchez-moi, je veux combattre !

Yue se débattait comme elle pouvait, entraînée par une femme au teint mat et aux cheveux mauves.

- Inconsciente ! Si tu avais poursuivi ce combat, tu serais morte !

- Ca on sait pas tant qu'on a pas tenté ! Laissez-moi y retourner ! Il est hors de question que je passe pour une lâche qui s'enfuit à la moindre difficulté.

- Oh seigneur, les membres de la onzième division sont vraiment les pires, soupira le jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- De quoi ! Reposez-moi tout de suite, vous entendez !

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Yue sentit quelque chose de dur heurter l'arrière de son crâne. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, à la Seireitei. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit que la nuit était tombée. En regardant de l'autre côté, elle vit une forme massive installé dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle plissa les yeux. La forme était pointue au bout, séparée en plusieurs branches, et… Mais qu'est ce que faisait le capitaine Zaraki endormi sur cette chaise ! Peut-être… oui, peut-être était-elle malade, et que la fièvre la faisait délirer depuis le début ? Alors, ça voudrait dire ?

Durant quelques secondes, un fol espoir s'empara du cœur de la jeune femme, celui que Kimblee et Greed n'aient jamais existé. BOUM. Espoir très vite déçu apparemment. L'explosion réveilla Zaraki, qui sourit en voyant Yue assise dans son lit.

- T'as enfin récupéré ?

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Yue en frottant sa tête douloureuse.

- C'est une ex-capitaine qui t'a fait ça, Yoruichi, l'informa Zaraki.

Yue grimaça.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Alors que j'étais en plein combat !

Zaraki croisa les bras et la regarda, un brin moqueur.

- Tu penses que tu aurais gagné ?

- Sans doute non, mais au moins j'aurais essayé !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa intensément. Il sourit.

- T'as un bon état d'esprit. Mais si possible, si tu pouvais rester en vie quand même…

Yue soupira. Elle baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi les gens se sentent-il obligés de me protéger ? Toute ma vie…

Zaraki se leva et s'approcha du lit, sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle serra le poing, puis détendit ses doigts, comme si juste avant elle avait refermé sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto.

- Que ce soit ma propre famille, vous ou le lieutenant… Jusqu'à présent, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir pu… de ne jamais avoir su me défendre moi-même. Ou les autres. Même une illustre inconnue se donne la peine de me sauver, comme ça…

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et laissa son front reposer contre ses genoux.

- Pourquoi prennent-ils ces risques pour moi ? J'ai rien demandé… murmura-t-elle, si bas que Zaraki eut du mal à saisir ses mots.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Dans la vie, il vaut mieux être accompagné que seul, crois-moi. Si ces gens se donnent tout ce mal, c'est que tu comptes pour eux.

Yue ne dit rien. Zaraki la laissa pleurer en silence, sans pour autant s'en aller. Maintenant plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de soutien, de son soutien.

Une nouvelle explosion perturba le silence de la nuit. Un hurlement de rage retentit des baraquements non loin.

- IL VA CREVEEEER !

- Tiens, nota Zaraki, Ikkaku s'énerve.

- Pour une fois que c'est pas vous, répliqua Yue en relevant la tête, hilare.

Zaraki sourit à son tour, ravi de voir que la jeune femme allait mieux.

------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Zaraki, Yachiru et Yue partirent tous trois à la recherche de documents inconnus mystérieux égarés en plus. Tout à fait le genre de boulot pas du tout fait pour le capitaine brutal ou la lieutenant surexcitée, un peu plus pour Yue tout de même, et surtout… INTERDIT à Greed et Kimblee en raison de la confidentialité des documents. Ce qui faisait donc un très bon travail à proposer à Zaraki, qui s'était empressé d'accepter. On passe sur la crise cardiaque de Yumichika, sachez juste qu'il va bien. Un peu gaga encore, mais lorsque Ikkaku lui remit son miroir fétiche, tout rentra dans l'ordre.

- C'est chiant ! s'écria Zaraki au bout de 2 minutes 16 secondes 43 (la précision ouah !)

- Mais capitaine, c'est vous qui avez accepté de m'aider à la place de Saishou (note : membre de la onzième division totalement inventé XD), le raisonna la pauvre Yue vraiment pas aidée.

- J'aime pas le travail administratif.

- Parfois, il faut quand même s'en occuper.

Zaraki poussa un profond soupir, Yue cacha un sourire amusé en le voyant faire des efforts pour déchiffrer une pauvre feuille qu'il froissa rapidement. 25 minutes 38 secondes 51 plus tard…

- J'ai trouvé !

La main de Yue apparut soudainement d'une montagne de papier, tenant un dossier vert et l'agitant comme on agite le drapeau rouge en cas de mer dangereuse. Yachiru escalada le monticule et le prit.

- Ken-chan, t'as vu ? Yue-chan a trouvé !

- Cool ! s'exclama le capitaine en sortant d'un rayon.

Il chercha Yue du regard.

- Et ou est-elle ?

- En dessous, lui indiqua Yachiru en montrant la montagne de papier.

- Pourriez m'aider s'il vous plait ? leur parvint à nouveau la voix de Yue. J'suis coincée !

Après un rapide sauvetage de Yue (Revoyons la scène… Zaraki sort son Zanpakuto, tranche du papier et aide la femme Shinigami à s'extirper des rares survivants du carnage… C'est Hitsugaya qui va pas être content !), les trois shinigami repartirent à la onzième division (ils étaient à la dixième). Zaraki déposa le dossier à son bureau puis partit superviser l'entraînement de ses troupes, qui avait lieu dans la cour derrière le dojo, toujours accompagné de Yachiru juchée sur son épaule et de Yue qui marche comme tout le monde.

- Ok… Je vois… commença Zaraki le plus calmement possible.

- Ken-chan ! T'as de la fumée qui te sort de la tête !

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est très énervé, glissa Yue à sa lieutenant.

- Y a pas de quoi ! s'exclama son capitaine qui fulminait désormais.

Yue soupira.

- Croyez-moi, y a pas que vous.

Les deux se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers les responsables de l'énorme trou dans le sol et des shinigamis éparpillés ici et là… Pas besoin d'être voyant pour trouver le nom des coupables. Kimblee avait les yeux fermés et semblait être plongé dans un état de béatitude totale, un sourire des plus effrayants aux lèvres. Greed s'était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre et pionçait. Yue sentait la tuerie arriver, et elle avait bien raison.

- Ecartez-vous, ça risque d'être explosif.

Kimblee ouvrit soudainement les yeux, son sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres minces.

- Yue-chan, il ne manquait plus que toi.

Et avant que quiconque n'aie pu faire un geste, il se trouvait derrière elle. Zaraki et Yue pivotèrent dans un ensemble parfait, mais il avait déjà disparu.

- Le shunpo ! s'exclama Yue sans y croire. Mais ce n'est pas un shinigami !

- Yue, dégage de là vite, je m'en occupe, dit soudainement Zaraki en donnant un grand coup de sabre là ou se tenait Kimblee.

Celui-ci ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il évita la lame et retrouva son équilibre avant de lancer un regard mauvais au capitaine.

- Comment saviez-vous…

- T'es trop lent, le coupa Zaraki.

Les lèvres de l'alchimiste se tordirent en un rictus. Il disparut à nouveau.

- Il s'est enfui, l'enfoiré !

- Je pars à sa recherche ! décide Yue en disparaissant à son tour.

- YUE ! NON !

Trop tard. Le capitaine de la onzième division jura.

--------------------------

Un champ de bataille, il y avait de ça déjà quelques années. Deux adversaires qui n'auraient jamais du se connaître. Une blessure qui depuis s'est infectée. Kimblee attendait Yue dans une des innombrables plaines du Rukongai et ne fut pas surpris de la voir arriver. Il sourit.

- Seule ? Courageuse ou suicidaire ?

Yue dégaina son Zanpakuto, toute émotion chassée de son visage.

- Zolf J. Kimblee… Il y a tellement de questions que je pose sur ton compte…

- Et bien pose les, répliqua l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. Où plutôt, je vais le faire pour toi. De un, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Rappelle-toi, je me suis appliqué la marque de ton sabre sur mon front.

Yue fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, elle s'en souvenait, mais…

- De deux, pourquoi ma force a-t-elle évolué à ce point ? Car je me suis entraîné ici depuis mon arrivée, avec un shinigami. Ce qui répond à la troisième question, à savoir comment puis-je user de vos techniques.

Yue fut surprise d'apprendre ça, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle avait déjà perdu un œil à cause d'une erreur bête, elle n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser deux fois.

- Le nom de ce Shinigami est Yamamoto. Et s'il a fait de moi ce que je suis, c'est pour que je te tue.

Yue lâcha son sabre, les yeux hagards. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Kimblee éclata de rire.

- Regarde-toi un peu ! Il suffit qu'on te dise un truc qui colle pas pour que tout de suite tu laisses tes sentiments dominer ! Pas étonnant que t'ai tant besoin des autres !

- Yamamoto… sama ?

Yue se baissa et reprit son Zanpakuto. Son regard erra sur la lame qui scintillait sous la lumière du soleil. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de trembler à nouveau, et releva brusquement la tête.

- Toi… murmura-t-elle rageusement. Depuis le début…

Kimblee frappa dans ses mains.

- Depuis la première fois, je ne rêve que de t'exploser.

Il se jeta sur elle. Yue se prépara à esquiver, quand il disparut…

- Coucou.

Sa voix venait de sa gauche. Là ou elle ne pouvait voir.

-------------------------------

Un toussotement fit tourner la tête à Zaraki. Il se retrouva face à Yamamoto, capitaine de la première division, accompagné de Kuchiki Byakuya. Deux minutes plus tard, il partait s'asseoir sur les marches du bâtiment de la onzième division, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Yue…

----------------------------------------------

Yue avait du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine se levait à un rythme irrégulier, tandis que le sang s'échappait toujours plus vite de son corps. Kimblee s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et écarta les quelques mèches qui s'étaient égarés sur son visage.

- Tu as perdu, Yue-chan.

Perdu ? Elle se sentait glisser dans un abîme sans fin, dans le noir du néant. Perdu, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait mourir.

- Tu n'as jamais existé.

Jamais existé ? Elle sentit ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues, mêlées à son sang. Alors c'était ça le lien qui la reliait à Greed. Tous deux n'étaient que deux êtres qui n'auraient jamais du exister… Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu allait-il retourner dans le néant qui l'avait vu naître ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il s'agirait d'une petite fille nommée Yume qui t'aurait créé autrefois, parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Voilà ce que tu es, une simple copie. Comment dire… un objet aurait plus de valeur que toi.

Même alors qu'elle allait mourir, il lui parlait avec ce même cynisme dans la voix, toujours cette lueur folle dansant au fond de ses yeux or.

- Néanmoins… J'étais heureux de t'avoir connu. Tu m'auras distrait un bon moment !

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Perdu, ce mot résonnait encore et encore à ses oreilles. La main de la jeune femme se serra.

- Un membre de la onzième… n'abandonne jamais…

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle laissa son esprit sombrer doucement en pleurant.

- Alors ma vie n'a eu aucune valeur, pour personne ?

Kimblee s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Pour moi, elle en a eu une. Sinon je n'aurais pas cherché à te la prendre.

Yue ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

- Laisse-moi… Si je n'ai pas d'existence propre, laisse-moi retourner au néant alors.

- Je ne peux pas.

Yue rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, tandis que des larmes de joie remplaçaient celles de désespoir.

- Capitaine…

Zaraki esquissa un sourire.

- Yo. Alors comme ça on a encore perdu ?

Yue grimaça.

- Je suis désolée…

- T'en fais pas, suffira de t'entraîner plus la prochaine fois.

Yue secoua la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Zaraki Kenpachi avec tristesse.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard. Je suis… Je n'existe même pas.

- Parce que on t'aurait « créé » ? demanda son capitaine. Abrutie. Peu importe la façon dont on vient au monde, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on fait après non ? Ton sang est rouge comme le mien, tes larmes coulent réellement sur tes joues…

Il attrapa le Zanpakuto de la jeune femme et le plaça dans sa main.

- T'as un Zanpakuto, il vient pas de nulle part.

- Ma sœur… Non, celle qui m'avait créé… commença Yue doucement.

- Non.

Zaraki sortit un papier froissé de sa veste. Le fameux papier qu'il s'était efforcé de déchiffrer à la bibliothèque.

- Ta sœur n'avait pas les capacités pour devenir shinigami. Ce Zanpakuto est le tien, c'est indéniable.

Elle rit doucement.

- Indéniable ?

- J'ai entendu Kuchiki Byakuya sortir ce mot une fois, j'avais envie que ça fasse un peu sérieux, répliqua Zaraki en haussant les épaules. Bon, pour en revenir à notre fameuse histoire… Il est hors de question que tu meures.

- Même si Yamamoto-sama…

- Je l'emmerde le vieux ! (Note de l'auteur: Ouais!)

Même dans son état, Yue eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Kimblee les observait, mains dans les poches. Zaraki suivit son regard.

- Je crains que le vieux ne se soit trompé quelque part, dit enfin Kimblee. Il semble évident que Yue est plus qu'une simple « copie ». Je me demande… si ce n'était pas celle qui est morte, au contraire, la fausse.

Yue et Zaraki se regardèrent. Le capitaine grogna.

- On s'en fout. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte…

Kimblee fixa Yue durant de longues secondes. Vu que celle-ci regardait son capitaine, elle ne surprit pas son regard.

Elle était salement amochée. Son bras droit n'était plus qu'une sombre forme rouge déchiquetée, un bout de son flanc gauche avait été arrachée par une explosion durant la première attaque, ses jambes étaient quasiment réduit à l'état de bouilli. Bref, c'était très mal parti pour un sauvetage.

- C'est pour ça que moi, Rangiku Matsumoto, accompagnée par mon fidèle ami Abarai-kun, aie eu l'excellente idée d'appeler le capitaine Unohana à la rescousse !

L'exubérante lieutenant de la 10ème division, le shinigami aux cheveux rouge et la capitaine Unohana venaient d'arriver sur le bankai de cette dernière. Abarai sauta à terre et dévisagea Kimblee, l'air menaçant, tandis que les deux femmes couraient auprès de Yue et Zaraki.

- Espèce d'enfoiré…

- Calme-toi, machin, répliqua Kimblee en rapprochant ses paumes. Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres.

Abarai se retint de lui sauter dessus. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison en plus ! Son capitaine l'avait prévenu que Yamamoto complotait quelque chose, mais il n'imaginait sans doute pas que ça irait jusque là !

- Ecoute bien, connard d'humain. Si je te vois encore traîner à côté de mon amie, je…

- Humain ?

Kimblee éclata de rire. Renji se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle !

- Je ne suis plus humain. Je suis comme toi, comme elle. Je suis un shinigami.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! hurla Renji en dégainant Zabimaru.

- C'est de cette preuve que tu as besoin ?

Kimblee tendit la main, paume tournée vers le ciel, et attendit, un sourire aux lèvres, que son zanpakuto finisse de se matérialiser.

-------------------------------

Yamamoto s'inclina profondément devant Yue, assise dans son lit d'infirmerie.

- Il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur, veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa humblement le vieil homme. Mais le capitaine Kurotsuchi m'avait pourtant confirmé l'existence d'une « copie » de votre sœur.

Adossé contre le mur, bras croisés, Zaraki émit un grognement étouffé. Yue fronça les sourcils.

- Encore lui ?

Yamamoto opina

- Comme il m'avait apporté des preuves, je l'ai cru, mais c'est au capitaine Kuchiki que je dois d'y avoir vu plus clair. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promet.

- Ca vaut mieux, murmura Zaraki qui avait quand même l'intention d'aller trouver Kurotsuchi pour une petite « explication ».

- En ce qui concerne votre œil gauche, Yue-san, intervint le capitaine Unohana, je crains qu'il ne guérisse jamais.

Yue sourit. Elle s'en doutait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il suffira que je m'entraîne suffisamment pour compenser ce handicap.

- Ca, c'est parlé ! s'exclama Renji en pointant son pouce vers le ciel/plafond.

Yue le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Dernière chose, je voudrais vous présenter officiellement…

Yamamoto s'écarta avant de poursuivre

- Les nouveaux membres de la onzième division…

Yue lança un regard affolé à son capitaine, qui avait porté la main à son zanpakuto.

- Greed-san et Kimblee-san.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, un sabre ceint à leur ceinture.

- Bien sûr, ils sont un peu trop enthousiastes parfois, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils s'améliorent au fil du temps.

Comment résister face au sourire naïf de ce vieux bonhomme ? Yue se laissa retomber dans son lit et éclata de rire. Après tout, rien ne sert de pleurer, il faut prendre la vie comme elle vient, elle est si courte.

---------------------------------------

Dans son laboratoire, Kurotsuchi Mayuri renversa les divers instruments étalés sur la table de travail dans un brusque accès de rage. Son plan était parfait pourtant ! Foutu Kuchiki qui avait vu les « imperfections » de son faux rapport ! Avec ces deux fous autour d'elle en plus, cette fille n'aurait jamais du pouvoir s'en sortir !

- Yueeee… grogna le capitaine de la douzième division en grinçant des dents. Ne crois pas que la chance sera toujours au rendez-vous. La prochaine fois…

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------

Et oui, vous croyez peut être que j'avais oublié Mayuri? Et ben non! Tout ne tourne qu'autour de lui et Yue XD J'espère que cette fin vous aura un petit peu surprise (rien qu'un peu! allez!)

Yue et Zaraki: 2

Mayuri: 0

Kimblee et Greed: 1

Alors, y aura t il une suite? Saura t on enfin de quel mystérieux pouvoir est doté Yue? Et pourquoi Ichimaru connaissait son prénom? Et si Yue et Zaraki sortiront ensemble? Kimblee et Greed seront ils réellement des shinigamis modèles? Quelle est la forme Shikai de leur Zanpakuto?

La vache, y a tout ça de questions en suspens:shock:

Ce chapitre, le dernier, est un peu plus long que les autres, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez

Et au fait, j'ai commencé la rédaction de la suite j'en suis au deuxième chapitre. Elle sera postée section Bleach et s'appellera « La force de nos sentiments ». Merci encore pour les reviews

A Azzash : j'ai aussi écris la suite de l'histoire entre Greed et Arashi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher


End file.
